


Love on a Ferris Wheel

by Didi17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carnival fun, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, admission of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didi17/pseuds/Didi17
Summary: Reader has a thing for Ketch. Ketch has a thing for the reader. Neither will admit it and everyone around them is fed up. Ditching them at a carnival seems to be the only way to go.





	Love on a Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a big sap so this will probably be ridiculously cheesy lol.

_You look down to see Ketch’s head buried between your thighs, his skilled tongue lapping eagerly at your folds._

_You let out a low moan and arch your back, hips digging into the mattress._

_Reaching down, you grip his hair and his groan vibrates against your aching pussy, sending a shock through your body._

_He looks up at you with a smirk, “Easy, love. I’ll let you cum soon enough.”_

_You fall back onto your pillow with an impatient groan._

_He’s kissing up your body and just as he gets into position between your legs, you hear an annoying beeping sound in the distance._

_-beep beep beep-_

You groan and blindly reach for your cellphone, silencing the alarm.

You were dreaming about him again and didn’t even get to finish. You rub your thighs together, feeling your slick gathered in your soaked panties. Dammit. Oh well, that’s what your pulsating shower head is for.

You pull yourself out of bed and walk into your bathroom, starting the shower.

You strip and step under the water, grabbing your shower head and turning it to your favorite setting.

You slowly run it down your body, stopping between your legs, placing the stream directly on your throbbing clit. You bring your free hand up to your breast, teasing your puckered nipple, lightly pinching it between your fingers. 

You lean your head against the shower wall and close your eyes, picturing your wannabe lover on his knees, mouth teasing your slick folds, bringing you close to the edge.

After a few minutes you bite back a moan as your walls clench around nothing. Your body feels heavy as you try to grasp the wall to keep from falling over. 

Once you’re able to refocus, you quickly finish your shower, dress and head toward the kitchen.

You nod a greeting to everyone in the room and make your way to the coffee pot. 

As you’re pouring a cup, Ketch walks in, wearing a black T-shirt, jeans and black boots, his hair still damp from his shower.

He walks up next to you, grabbing a mug for himself, “Good morning,” he greets. He’s close enough for you to smell his cologne, the scent making you dizzy in the best way possible.

“Good morning,” you manage to stammer out, turning to walk away before he can see the pink rising in your cheeks.

What you don’t see is him watching your ass as you walk away.

Mary, who doesn’t miss that look, clears her throat, “So, since all is pretty quiet in the monster world I was thinking we should all go do something today. I read online that there’s a carnival in Topeka. You guys up for that?”

“That would be ok but it’s a 3 hour drive,” Dean says, leaning against the table on his elbows, steaming cup of coffee poised at his lips.

“It could be fun though,” you say with a shrug.

“Well we’ll have to take at least 2 cars depending on who’s up for it,” Sam says, taking a seat next to Eileen.

“I’ll drive myself and whomever else wants to go,” Ketch offers.

“That should be enough to get us there then.” Dean says, standing up to place his now empty mug in the sink.

“What’s a carnival?” Jack asks, unfamiliar with the concept.

“Oh you’ll love it!” You begin excitedly, “There’s rides, games and honestly, there’s nothing like carnival food. I’m totally craving a funnel cake now.”

Ketch chuckles and shakes his head at you, smiling fondly, “You’re like a giant child.”

You prove his point by sticking your tongue out at him.

“Well she makes it sound fun,” Jack says with a smile.

“I know I’m definitely up for a pie eating contest,” Dean says with a grin.

“Just make sure to take an extra shirt with you this time,” Eileen teases.

Dean clicks his tongue and points at her, “Good idea.”

“So who’s going in which car?” Ketch asks.

“How about you take Y/N, Jack and Mick and I’ll take Sammy, Eileen, Cas and mom? That way we’re not over crowded.” Dean suggests, knowing you’d wanna ride with Ketch.

You’re silently thanking the elder Winchester, “Sounds good to me. I call shotgun!” You announce, earning a playful glare from Mick, who is standing next to you at the counter.

“You’re lucky I like you, little bit,” he nudges you with a grin.

“I could just fly and meet you there. That would save some room,” Jack suggests.

You throw your arm around his shoulders, “Nope. You’re with us, Señor Nougat.”

Dean claps his hands together, “Alright, grab whatever you’ll need and meet in the garage in 20 minutes.”

You walk off to your room to grab a few things, Ketch close behind.

You feel his hand on your shoulder, “I’m glad you’ll be with me. It wouldn’t be nearly as much fun without you, love,” he speaks softly, giving your shoulder a quick pat before ducking into his room.

You feel your face heat up and you swallow hard. A stupid grin tugs at the corners of your mouth as you enter your room. What is wrong with you? You’re a tough as nails hunter swooning like a lovestruck teenager at the smallest touch. It just goes to show that even someone who’s built up a strong resolve will eventually have to watch it crumble when matters of the heart are involved.

You let out a dreamy sigh before packing a small bag of essentials for the 3 hour trip and make your way to the garage.

When you get there, Ketch is leaning against his Bentley, arms crossed, looking like he’s posing for a car ad.

“I might’ve known you’d be the first ready,” he says with a smile.

“Second, actually,” you correct him, opening the passenger door and tossing your bag in.

Ketch chuckles, “You know what I mean.”

You simply smile as the rest of your friends file in one by one.

To your surprise, Cas isn’t in his usual suit and trench coat but instead he’s in jeans and a T-shirt. Dean’s Led Zeppelin T-shirt to be exact, you note to yourself. “Wow, Cas. You look hot,” you say with a grin, making the seraph blush.

“He sure does,” Dean says with a smile. Everyone turns to look at him with amused expressions. He clears his throat, “Everyone ready? Yeah? Good. Lets hit the road.”

You all laugh, loading into the cars and Ketch turns to you, “Since you’re stuck with a car full of men, I’ll allow you to pick the music.”

Mick groans from behind you, “But she has the most dreadful taste in music.”

You turn to glare at him, “Just for that I’ll play Taylor Swift the whole way.”

Ketch looks at you, horrified, “Please don’t.”

You laugh at his reaction, connecting your phone to the car’s sound system and turning on your favorite song.

Ketch sighs, relieved and pulls out of the garage and onto the gravel road leading up to the bunker.

-Dean’s Car-

“We have got to get those 2 together,” Mary says.

“Oh boy, here we go,” Dean teases, glancing back at his mother before turning his attention back to the road. She’s been doing the same thing with him and Cas. He hasn’t told her yet, but it worked. They’re just keeping it secret for now.

Mary leans forward and flicks her eldest son’s ear, “Quiet, you. I’m serious. You can tell they’re pining for each other but they’re never gonna admit it. They may just need a bit of a push.”

“Mom, you’ve been watching too many romcoms,” Sam chuckles.

Eileen feels him laughing against her and looks up from her book, “What’s going on?”

“Oh, just mom wanting to play matchmaker for Y/N and Ketch,” he explains.

Eileen turns to face Mary, “You want some help? Those 2 have it bad for each other but they’re both chicken.”

Mary grins at her soon to be daughter-in-law, “Now we just need to figure out how to go about it.”

“Why don’t we just ditch them and let whatever happens happen,” Dean says sarcastically. 

Mary purses her lips for a moment, “That’s not bad, actually. Like I said, just a little push.”

-Ketch’s Car-

You’re bouncing to the music in your seat, you and Jack both singing loudly.

“Who sings this song?” Mick asks from the backseat.

You turn to face him, “Pink.”

“Then let her sing it,” he says with a grin. 

You stick your tongue out and throw your empty chip bag at him.

“Hey! The agreement was if I let you bring snacks into my car, you don’t make a mess,” Ketch chides.

“He started it!” You exclaim, pointing at Mick.

“I wouldn’t have said anything if she didn’t sound like a dying cat,” Mick teases.

“Well I have to listen to you humming to yourself all the time. Pick a key, dude,” you shoot back.

“Alright children,” Ketch huffs. You’re lucky he liked you so much.

You grin innocently at him then dig through your snack bag, grabbing a few candy bars.

You hand Jack a 3 Musketeers, Mick his Snickers and then tear into your favorite.

“I can’t believe you don’t eat candy. It’s so weird,” you say, turning to Ketch.

“I enjoy a sweet every now and then, I just don’t want diabetes like the 3 of you are eventually gonna wind up with.”

“Just call me Willy Wonka then,” you say with a grin.

Ketch chuckles and shakes his head.

————

-At the Carnival-

At the end of your long drive, you finally pull into the fairground parking lot. 

You excitedly bound out of the car running around to the driver’s side rear door and yanking it open to pull Jack out, “Come on, we don’t wanna waste anymore time.”

You grab his hand and pull him toward the entrance, not seeing the jealous look on Ketch’s face.

Mick sidles up to him, “You alright, mate?”

“I should’ve known she would want to spend the day with the Nephillim,” he sighs. 

“Ketch, Jack is her best friend. Just talk to her, finally admit to her how you feel,” Mick says with an exasperated sigh. They were all sick of the two of you dancing around each other.

“What would be the point? She’ll never change her view of me,” he says before walking off.

Once you’re all inside, you meet up near the food stands.

“So what first? Food or rides?” Dean asks excitedly.

“Well if we eat first we all might throw up,” you say with a laugh.

“But...pie...” Dean pouts, pointing to the pie eating contest sign up line.

“Ok, pie first then,” Sam laughs, shaking his head at his brother.

Dean grins and then takes a deep breath, looking over at Cas. They share a silent conversation and grip each others’ hands, lacing their fingers together.

“I knew it!” Mary grins triumphantly.

Dean shakes his head and laughs, “Yeah, yeah. Your matchmaking worked.”

Mary nods, casting a conspiratorial glance over at you and Ketch.

All in the loop roll their eyes as you and Ketch are oblivious. You, pointing things out to Jack and Ketch, stewing in his jealousy pot.

“Oooh! I want cotton candy!” You say suddenly, eyeing the cotton candy stand. You grab Ketch by the hand, “Come on. I’m making you get some too. You could use a sugar rush.”

Surprised by your sudden outburst, he simply lets you drag him along.

Jack moves to follow but Dean stops him, “Let them go alone.”

“Alone? Why?” Jack asks, tilting his head in confusion.

“We’re trying to get them together,” Eileen explains.

“Finally,” Jack nods in understanding, watching you and Ketch walk toward the cotton candy booth.

You reach the booth, “2 cotton candies please,” you say, pulling out your wallet.

Ketch reaches out to stop you, “I’ve got it, love,” he says, paying for your sugary treats.

“Thanks,” you smile, taking your cotton candy. You pull a hunk off and pop it into your mouth, letting it melt on your tongue.

Ketch does the same and hums in approval, “Not at all bad. A little sweet for my tastes but not all together unpleasant.”

“Told you you’d like it,” you say with a grin, turning to look for your friends, “Hm. Where’d they disappear to?”

Ketch shrugs, “They probably went off to find some rides.”

“Yeah, probably. Wanna play some games? Maybe win me a giant teddy bear?” You ask, grinning cutely.

“Well, what sort of gentleman would I be if I denied a lady’s request?” He asks with a smile, holding out is arm for you to take.

You gladly slide your hand under his arm and lightly grip his bicep, “Lead the way.”

You walk through the carnival together checking out the various booths set up and find one with ducks drawn onto moving targets. Figuring it’d be an easy one, Ketch leads you up to the booth, pays and takes the dart gun and a handful of darts. The trained assassin then proceeds to hit every little smiling duck.

“What’ll it be?” The man running the booth asks.

You look up at the various stuffed animals hanging from the ceiling and your eyes land on the giant purple teddy bear, “That one,” you say, pointing at it.

He takes it down and hands it to you. 

You hug it to your chest and pet its soft fur. “Thank you,” you smile at Ketch, standing on your toes to kiss his cheek.

Surprising even yourself, you pull back and stare into his eyes.

He clears his throat, “Are you hungry?” I believe we passed a hot dog stand.”

“Um, yeah. I could eat,” you say, looking down at your shoes.

You go to the hot dog stand and while Ketch is waiting for your food, you quickly text Dean. ‘Where are you guys?’

A couple minutes later, your phone beeps. ‘Just walking around. Have fun with Ketch. ;-)’

So that’s why they ditched you guys. Well, you might as well make the most of it. You did really enjoy being with him.

Ketch comes up and hands you your hot dog, “Ketchup, mustard and relish, right?” He asks.

You smile and nod, “Right.”

The two of you stand there eating quietly before continuing to walk around. 

Before you know it, it’s sunset.

“How about a sunset ride on the Ferris Wheel?” You ask.

Ketch smiles, “Sure. Why not?”

You get into the large bucket seat, which you have to yourselves, and place your teddy bear on the seat between you.

You go around a couple times before stopping at the top. The sky looks like it’s on fire as the sun sets, “It sure is beautiful up here.”

“It certainly is,” Ketch says.

You look at him and realize his back is to the sunset and he’s looking directly at you. You blush and look down, tucking your hair behind your ear.

Ketch reaches over, lifting your chin to get you to look at him, taking a deep breath before speaking, “You are beautiful, love. And you’re everything I didn’t know I was looking for. I’m sorry it took me so long to say it.”

You look up at him, eyes darting over his face, trying to figure out whether or not he’s messing with you. He looks the most sincere you’ve ever seen him, “So I guess you have feelings for me too?”

He draws in a sharp breath, “You have feelings for me?”

You swallow hard and nod.

Ketch gently cups your cheek and moves in, closing the gap between you. His lips lightly brush against yours. 

You moan softly into his mouth, reaching up to bring him closer.

His kiss is firm, yet gentle and ends all too soon when the ride stops.

“Ok love birds, we gotta shut down,” the ride operator says with a small grin.

You both grumble and get off the rise. Ketch laces his fingers with yours and you walk back to the cars hand in hand.

“Yeeeeeah!” Dean shouts enthusiastically upon seeing you.

You roll your eyes, trying to hide your blush. 

“Well, looks like I’m 2 for 2,” Mary says with a satisfied smirk.

“So you were behind this?” You accuse, trying to sound angry but your smile betrays you.

“We all were. You guys were so stupid for each other it was getting annoying,” Eileen says.

“In that case, thank you,” you say, smiling at Ketch.

He smiles back at you and leans down, giving you a soft peck on the lips.

“Ugh. You guys are gonna be all gross now, aren’t you?” Dean complains with a groan.

“You think I can squeeze in with you guys? I’m not sure I want to ride home with them being all touchy feely?” Mick asks. 

“Oh hush and get in the car,” you laugh and release Ketch’s hand to get in the car.

Everyone follows and you all leave. 

You and Ketch hold hands the whole way back.

—————

-Back at the Bunker-

You’re laying in your bed, Ketch on top of you kissing your neck, his naked body heavy on top of yours.

This is usually when you’d wake up.

But no. It’s really happening this time.

His hand is gripping your hip as he guides himself inside of you, stretching and filling you completely. It’s better than you could have ever imagined.

You moan and arch into him. He kisses up your neck, along your jaw and finally to your lips, capturing them hungrily as he begins to thrust slowly.

Your tongues tangle together as you reach up, one hand gripping the back of his hair and the other on his back.

You roll your hips upward to meet his, drawing a low groan from him.

He lays his forehead against yours, looking into your eyes, “I’ve been waiting for this for so long.”

“So have I,” you pant out and squeal when he catches the right angle, brushing against your g-spot, “Oh god. Right there.”

He groans and draws out of you slowly before pushing back in, the blunt head of his cock hitting inside of you over and over.

You moan and scratch at his back, certain you’re going to leave marks, “Please. More.”

“As you wish, love,” he whispers, reaching between your bodies, rubbing slow circles on your throbbing clit.

You jerk off of the bed and moan loudly. Your legs are trembling as you wrap them around his waist to push him deeper. 

Ketch smirks, enjoying watching you come undone underneath him, “Mm. You’re close, pet. Cum for me.”

He begins lightly sucking along your neck, biting down on your pulse point.

Your vision flashes white and a scream rips from you as your walls convulse around Ketch’s cock, writhing and moaning loudly. 

“That’s it, love. Let it go,” he pants out, his thrusts coming harder and faster before he goes stiff above you, filling you up.

Panting heavily, he goes slack on top of you, gently kissing your neck.

You lay there catching your breath, running your fingers through his hair, feeling him go soft inside of you. You turn and kiss the side of his head, “You’re amazing.”

He chuckles lightly and raises up, gently kissing your lips before rolling off of you, “I could say the same about you.”

You bite your lip, staring at him, nervous feeling in the pit of your stomach, “A-are you gonna leave?”

He looks offended for a second before gathering you into his arms, “This was not a one time thing for me. I feel something for you I’ve never experienced before.”

You curl up into him, laying your head on his chest, “So do I.”

Ketch smiles and kisses the top of your head, “Then rest, love. I promise I’ll be here when you wake up.”

You smile, leaning up to kiss him before laying back down with your head on his chest.

You fall asleep listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.


End file.
